Heartbreak and Healing
by bobbiroan
Summary: Jane's worst nightmare has come true, Casey is gone... Who will help her get through this sad and confusing time in her life? lots of twists
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Boston homicide detective Jane Rizzoli sits at a table in the division one cafe, her silver laptop open on the table in front of her. "I love you too Casey" she says as she kisses her fingers and presses them against the small screen, "I'll speak to you tomorrow" she continues, She closes the laptop and begins to leave.

"Janey, wait" Her Mom calls as she makes her way from behind the counter, "How is he? When will he be home?" she asks as she reaches for her now embarrassed daughter.

"He's fine Mom, we don't know when he'll be back" She mutters in reply.

"Oh Janey, You'll see him again soon" Angela says as she tries to hug her now very irate daughter.

"Get off Mom" Jane says angrily as she pushes her mother away.

Jane waits patiently for the elevator to reach her floor, she exits the elevator and heads towards her empty desk, as she sits down she decides to text her best friend Maura who was currently four floors below her in the morgue.

**Jane: I'm bored, no new cases, Korsak and Frost watching silly Youtube videos again, save me...? xx**

**Maura: Just finishing the notes for my latest case, come down and look at shoes with me xx**

Just as Jane gets up to leave the office she hears Frost yell "Jane, we got a floater, 2 miles out from the harbor, I've told Maura" He finishes as he grabs his sidearm and badge.

"Frost, you come with me" Jane says a coastguard vessel pulls up along side the pier, "Korsak, wait here, question the witnesses and get some more officers down here to comb the shoreline" she continues as she steps down into the boat...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How many do we have?" Jane asks the chief coastguard

"So far, just the one, we've sent our divers down, just to be sure" he replied.

"when was it found?" Jane asks a few seconds later

"3 hours ago, a local fisherman called it in, he was giving a statement just as we left" he informs her.

As they approach the larger coastguard ship the divers surface "Sir, we've got another one, weighed down with concrete the diver says sternly, "we need to get the crane on it, I don't want to risk cutting it free in case we destroy evidence" he continued.

"I need to see the first body" Maura says.

"Okay Maur" Jane replies.

"I'll escort you to the main deck" the coastguard tells them, as the group approach the main deck the body of a young woman comes into view.

"Bloody froth around the nose and mouth" Maura mentions as she kneels down next to the body.

"So she drowned?" Jane asks.

"I won't know until I perform the autopsy" Maura replies.

"I got the I.D. from the officer in charge" Frost says. "Gabrielle Pots, 23 years old, last known address apartment 12, 45 & 5th Seacanae avenue, Boston" He reads off the plastic covered card.

An hour later both bodies are been loaded into the ambulance to be taken back to the morgue, "Why is it always the young ones Maura?" Jane asks as they head towards the cars.

They arrive back at the precinct and head their separate ways, Maura to the morgue to begin the autopsies, Jane, Korsak and Frost up to the office to begin getting background information on their victims.

The office was unusually quiet when they got out of the elevator on their floor, "Jane, my office" Cavanaugh calls from his doorway, As she walks towards him, she see's her mom sat at his desk, her eyes are red, she had obviously been crying

"What have you done to her?" she hisses at her boss.

"It's nothing like that Rizzoli" he replies with a solemn expression.

"Just sit, We'll explain" he continues as he shuts the door.

Angela starts crying again as Jane sits down in the leather covered chair next to hers "will you both just tell me whats going on" Jane demands as her boss sits at the opposite side of his desk.

"There was an attack on an American base in Afghanistan around an hour ago, I'm afraid Lt Colonel Jones is among the dead" he says.

"He's gone Janey" Angela says as she reaches to take her daughters hand as fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's a mistake!" Jane cries, her face dark with anger and disbelief "He's not dead, He can't be, i spoke to him this morning!"

"He was identified by one of his sergeants" Cavanaugh says with a sympathetic tone.

"I'm so sorry Jane" Angela says.

"Get off me Mom" Jane screams as she lets go of her mothers hand, she runs to the elevator, pressing the down button impatiently, she needs to leave, to get some fresh air, a few minutes later she's starting her car and leaving the precinct, she heads out of Boston, towards the harbor.

20 minutes later, she's sat on the edge of the pier, looking out across the bay, her service pistol in her hand "What do I do now Casey?" She shouts "You're not going to come back this time!" she continues, the sound of the waves crashing on the pier drown out her cries.

"Don't put another body on my table" She hears someone shout from behind her, still looking at the wooden slats, she slowly turns until a pair of red heels come into view, she raises her head and comes face to face with her best friend.

Maura takes a few steps forward, and puts her arms around the taller woman, Jane lowers her head to Maura's shoulder, the tears finally falling down her cheeks "He's gone Maur, He's gone" she whispers.

"That's no reason for you to leave too" Maura replies, pulling her best friend in closer.


End file.
